


Start to the Spring

by plumandfinch



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a wearing start to the season. The raw damp had lingered causing Timothy to catch not one, but two colds at school which he promptly passed on to Angela, who passed them to Patrick, who eventually passed them to Shelagh just in time for Timothy to start the second round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start to the Spring

It had been a wearing start to the season. The raw damp had lingered causing Timothy to catch not one, but two colds at school which he promptly passed on to Angela, who passed them to Patrick, who eventually passed them to Shelagh just in time for Timothy to start the second round.

A fussy infant, grumpy boy, exhausted husband, and her own lingering sniffles made for a miserable February and March. The Turners weren’t the only ones to suffer, the families of Poplar kept Patrick and the nuns and nurses on the run for weeks on end.

Then, suddenly, something shifted in the air. Shelagh enthusiastically opened all the windows and let the first hint of spring blow through the house. Timothy played out with the neighborhood boys for the first time in months and Angela spent much of the day happily babbling to herself in her play pen.

Late that afternoon, Shelagh answered the door to Colin and Timothy shouted his farewell as he ran past her in his Cubs uniform. The chill had returned and sighing, she made her way around the house to close the windows again. “Well, angel girl, when do you think we will see your Dad tonight? I guess we ought to make him some dinner and make you some while we are at it.” Angela giggled as Shelagh bent over to kiss her nose. The doorbell rang through the house and Shelagh was surprised to find brisk and efficient Patsy Mount standing on her doorstep. “Good evening, Mrs. Turner.” Shelagh gestured her into the entryway “Good evening, Nurse Mount, what can I do for you?” Patsy took off her coat and hung it authoritatively on the coat rack. “You can take the next ten minutes to get ready” Shelagh blinked “Ready for what?”

Patsy strode into the living room and tickled Angela’s cheek followed by a wary Shelagh. “I’m not at liberty to say, exactly. I was just instructed to arrive here at your house and watch this dear thing for the evening” Shelagh made no move until Patsy looked up at her. “I would get going, Mrs. Turner, you’ve only got about eight minutes now.”

Still bewildered, Shelagh went upstairs. ‘Get ready’, Patsy had said. What did that even mean? She settled on her favorite blue floral dress and cream cardigan and was just repining her hair when the doorbell rang again. “It’s for you, Mrs. Turner!”, Patsy called from downstairs. Growing ever more curious, Shelagh took one last glance at herself and went downstairs. A smiling Angela, bouncing in Patsy’s arms, met her at the bottom of the stairs. She patted Angela and looked past them into the empty living room. Patsy raised her eyebrows causing Shelagh to turn around and dissolve into a fit of laughter. There, in the hall, looking slightly nervous and clutching a bouquet of luscious flowers, was her husband.

“Patrick! What are you doing?”, she managed to gasp out between giggles. Patrick, who had visibly relaxed the moment Shelagh caught his eye, promptly handed over the bouquet, kissed her chastely on the cheek, and proffered his arm. “I am here to pick you up for our date. And,” he hastened to add as she paled, “I just came up with the idea today so don’t worry that you forgot.”

Shelagh laughed again and could do little else but offer her own kiss on his cheek. Patsy held out her free hand, “Let me get those flowers in some water.” Shelagh inhaled the intoxicating fragrance and handed the bouquet over. “All right”, demanded Patsy, “out you get.”

It was later, when they strolled hand in hand back to the house. The night had turned brisk but in their coats they didn’t mind. Shelagh put her hand on the door when Patrick stopped her. She turned back, smiling contentedly at him and he gently traced the slope of her cheek. She sighed as he lowered his lips to hers and then could hear nothing but the rush of her heart in her ears. He finally released her, laying a line of delicate kisses along her jaw and she untangled her arms from behind his neck.

“Thank you for tonight” she breathed. He caught her gaze in his. “May I have the honor of taking you out again sometime, Mrs. Turner?”

“Indeed, you may, Dr. Turner. I look forward to it”

They spent another breathless moment on the doorstep and then Patrick opened the door and they stepped inside.


End file.
